


Find Your Beach

by Strawmari



Series: Find Your Beach [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawmari/pseuds/Strawmari
Summary: Beth decides to go on a solo vacation, only to run into someone unexpected.Or"I knew you had it in you".
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Find Your Beach [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579987
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	Find Your Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the idea of Brio at a Bed & Breakfast out of my head, add that with the title of 3.1 and trying to guess how they'd end up working together again and you get this drabble haha.
> 
> I don't own any character/show and any similarities to other ffs are coincidental.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

_"Shut up bitch and just handle it" Rio yelled, anger more clear than it ever had been with her. She feared for her life even though she was the one with the gun._

_One shot, he stood standing. He touched his chest, pulling his hand away to see blood. Beth panicked when he surged forward, shooting twice more._

"No, no, Rio!" Beth screamed, placing her hand on her rapidly beating heart.

-

It had been eight long, excruciating months since Beth pulled the trigger. One, two, three shots at close range to his chest. He was dead, she was sure of it. If he wasn't, Turner would've locked him up for kidnapping, attempted murder and assault on a federal officer.

She was filled with guilt whenever she saw Marcus at the park. He was always with his mom and they became close, she needed to ensure Rio's demise hadn't put them in a hardship. She didn't have money in the legal sense, not yet, but she was working on it. 

_"Miss Beth knows daddy". Marcus sat beside Jane on the bench, ice cream cone in hand._

_"You know Rio?"._

_Beth faltered, she didn't want to give too much away. "We've talked a bit at the park near my house"._

Beth needed a day to herself, a solo trip to take her mind off everything. Starting a new empire on top of a divorce was taxing, even if she had remnants of Rio's business in the storage locker. She booked herself a weekend stay at a bed and breakfast near Lake Michigan, it was bustling this time of year. Spring had just turned into Summer, the water was warm and the waves were good. 

The place had complimentary surf lessons, that wasn't something Beth was normally a fan of, but like with crime she was easily convinced to give it a try. Rio use to surf, he told her during a stakeout. She would never be used to speaking about him in the past tense. Ruby caught her one day talking as if she'd see him the next day, maybe it was wishful thinking, or maybe it was because he appeared in her dreams so frequently it was as if he never left her.

Dean didn't understand. He said she was distant after he was shot, but for Rio she was in hysterics. He refused to accept that it was because she was kidnapped and told to kill a police officer. 

_"No, no it's not that...you knew he was a psychopath when you met him" Dean argued, folding up one of Danny's dinosaur bed sheets._

_"Don't call him a psychopath"._

_"You just said he wanted you to kill someone, so what is it?"._

_"He… you don't get it Dean". Beth ran her hand over her face, walking out of the laundry room._

It wasn't just him that didn't get it, she didn't either. There was a thrill, excitement when he was around. It was a drug, her favorite kind. Crime became a big part of her and he was something she didn't want to give up. Pulling the trigger was something she regretted every day since, but he was gone and she needed to move on with her life, if not for herself, she needed to for the girls.

That is why she needed to get away. Dean had the kids, Annie and Ruby were watching over the store, their secret shoppers were back washing their cash, the boss needed a break.

-

"If you run into any trouble, I'll come back".

Annie rolled her eyes, "chill, we're not gonna burn shit down".

"Well I won't". Ruby gave a pointed glance at the youngest. Beth chuckled, pulling up the handle of her suitcase. She trusted them with the business, plus Stan was helping out now, he was the responsible one.

-

Beth drove for three hours, shocked it took that long to get from Detroit to the lake. Pulling into the bed and breakfast, she took in the sights and sounds. It was a quaint place, there were tables with umbrellas and racks for kayaks off to the side. She made a good choice.

"I have a reservation, last name's Boland".

The woman smashed her fingers against the keyboard, bringing about a headache inducing sound. "Yes, we have you in room 205".

She handed over the key cards and pointed her in the direction of the elevator. The ride up was quiet, even with a family of five squeezing in with her. The air conditioning was on in the room, the covers were floral, her favorite. There was a book full of amenities and what they offered for breakfast, free food and surf lessons, she could get used to it. Beth was only there for three days and two nights, so she wanted to jam pack her schedule. 

Yes, she had an itinerary. The last time she went with the flow, she got kidnapped outside of her own house. She wasn't going to let that happen again, she carried mace whenever she left.

Breakfast ended two hours ago, she knew she shouldn't have stopped to check in on the secret shoppers meeting, but she couldn't help herself. However, the surf lessons started at noon and she was going to get out there and try new things. It was a self date and she earned it.

Beth threw on her black one piece, tying the sheer swimsuit cover around her waist. She was reclaiming her sexy. Dean took her for granted, preferring to look at the younger women in mini skirts, so she stopped trying. With Rio it was different. She could be wearing a frumpy sweater and he would stare at her like she was the only one in the room, well he use to stare at her that way.

She shook her head, the day wasn't about who Rio had been to her, or what a mess Dean had made her, it was about her being the boss and making time for herself. Giving herself another once over and deeming it good enough for beach time, she tossed the sunscreen into her bag and headed downstairs. Ruby laughed when she mentioned she packed three different sunscreens, she wasn't risking anything.

-

They were instructed to find an available board, and lie down on their stomach, moving their arms in a paddling motion. She felt ridiculous doing it. The instructor showed them at least five times how to slide down the board, pushing their knee toward their chest, then up on their feet. With the basics down, they were shown how to ready their board.

Everyone was handed a piece of chalk to mark their eye line, it was for when they laid down on the board, then another in the center for their feet placement. The instructor mentioned both lines were needed to ensure balance, especially for beginners. 

Wax bars were passed out next, Beth didn't know so much work went into surfing. She had to have been on the sand for two hours already. They were told to wax with diagonal strokes, filling in the space between their previously drawn lines. Great, that was going to take forever. Beth started making small lines across the top of the board, having difficulty getting it to show up like her neighbors' was. 

"Gotta go harder mami".

Beth froze, dropping the bar when she saw Rio off to her side. "R…".

"See a ghost?". He laughed, sitting beside her in the sand. She thought he was dead, he was spitting up blood and was gasping for air. How?

"Did you follow me?" Beth asked, no longer listening to what the instructor was rambling on about. It wasn't possible Rio was alive, and more so it didn't make sense how he was at the same bed and breakfast. 

Rio nodded his head gently. "You got me". Beth knew it was a lie, but what an odd coincidence. He was there for a meeting, looking for new contacts since tons of bridges were burned with the FBI's investigation. 

The instructor stopped in front of her, saying she couldn't get in the water until her board passed his inspection. All Beth could think of was the sand in her swimsuit. Rio moved behind her, his legs on either side of her body, feeling the heat radiating off him on her back. He hadn't touched her in months, no one had. Even with all the dating apps she had tried, no one made her feel what he did.

Beth's breath caught in her throat when his hands found hers, whispering in her ear to pick up the wax. Her shaky hands led the way to the bar as he directed her on each stroke. "To the edge, yeah like that".

She reached the middle of the board, believing she could now put some separation between their bodies. He told her she needed to draw small circles over the lines to fill the spaces. "Think you killed me?".

Beth nodded, allowing him to take over. She wanted to pinch herself, wake up from the dream, because none of this could have been real.

The instructor returned, giving her the greenlight to join everyone out in the water. Rio pushed back against the sand, brushing his hands over her exposed legs. "Later, Elizabeth".

-

She wiped out, a lot. The lack of focus and Rio's reveal had caused her to forget everything she learned.

-

Once Beth was back in her room, she picked up her phone, finding the group chat with Ruby and Annie. She wanted to tell them about Rio being alive, but her fingers lingered over the send button.

She didn't know what his plan was, and telling the girls would only cause panic. They needed to stay calm. Beth erased the entire message, turning off her phone. The getaway was supposed to take her mind off Rio, not bring back all the feelings she thought she buried down deep. 

-

"Room service". There was a series of knocks on the door, stirring Beth awake. She didn't order anything, hell she didn't even shower yet. Sliding out of the covers and off the bed, she peeked through the peephole, seeing an employee from the hotel on the other side.

She opened the door just a smidge. "I didn't order this".

"The gentleman in room 305 did, you are Miss Boland correct?".

"Uh.. yeah that's me". If she was confused yesterday, she didn't know how to categorize what she was feeling now. It wasn't even six in the morning and he was already shaking up her world. "Thank you" Beth called out as the door closed behind the man.

Beth lift the lid, expecting to see a gun or collection of bullets, to her surprise it was a stack of pancakes. There was a note off to the side of the small syrup bottle. _"Salsa ma? 7AM"_ in his messy scrawl. He signed them up for a couples activity?

-

She contemplated not showing, but the thought of Rio waiting for her was enough to change her mind. Digging through her suitcase, she found a red dress that would have to do, grabbing her sensible black heels before heading downstairs. There were seven other couples on the sign up list, at the bottom, number eight read Elizabeth and Rio. She smiled to herself, it had been awhile since she saw their names side by side.

Pair after pair arrived and Beth waited, sitting on a chair at the back of the room. It was six fifty and Rio wasn't there yet, was he wanting to see if she'd show? Was it all still a joke to him?. She got up to leave, brushing her dress down in the back, when he walked through the door. Of course he had on his black button up, it was the one constant in her fantasies and she didn't know why.

"Thought you weren't going to show".

He smirked, letting his eyes roam over her body. They were walked through the steps, one partner stepped forward, while the other stepped back. Rio ignored the instructors correction on his hand placement, letting it rest on her lower back. The last step they learned was the dip, and Rio made sure his hand grazed her thigh as she stood upright. 

Beth took his hand, excusing themselves from the class. Rio quietly followed as she pulled him into an empty recreation room, flipping the latch behind her.

"Whatchu doin ma?". He watched as she sat at the edge of the pool table, sliding her dress past her hips. His tongue darted out over his bottom lip and she waited for him to take his sweet time over to her. Beth was strong, independent, a boss, but ever since the day at the beach she couldn't get him out of her head. His lips, his hands, it'd be worth it even if he tried to kill her afterwards.

Beth laid back, knocking a few pool balls to the side. Rio laughed as the cue ball went into the far right chute. He settled between her legs. "You want it?".

Did she want to go back to who they were? Could they? After all she shot him and left him for dead, albeit unintentionally, she didn't want to pull the trigger that night. "Yes".

Rio reached under her dress, sliding off her panties, tucking them into his back pocket. His fingers trailing close to where she wanted him, her body twitching with anticipation. "I knew you had it in you".

Beth's eyes opened, "what?". A few stray balls made their way back to her arm, only to be swat away once again. "can you do something about those?".

Rio bit back a smile, leaving her half exposed on the pool table. He walked around, placing the balls into a rack so they out of their way.

"Ain't expect you to shoot my ass, but I said you were special, yeah?".

She nodded, hips raising as his thumb started circling her clit. Rio kneeled down, pulling her legs so she was hanging further off the table. His tongue replaced his hand, sucking on her clit. Beth couldn't hold in her whimpers. "Mm" she brought her hand up to her breast.

-

He licked his fingers to get one last taste, before he was pulled into a kiss. Beth missed this, she missed them. They weren't a couple and probably never would be, but they had something that couldn't be defined, something they wouldn't dare label.

"I have a craft store" Beth blurted when he pulled away. She wasn't sure why she did, whether it was heat of the moment or she genuinely wanted to work with him again, it was out in the open. 

"Is that so?".

She nodded once more, jumping down from the table, feeling exposed without her panties. Did he plan on collecting them all? 

"You want in?".

He released a hearty chuckle. "Nah, ain't into stamps and shit".

Beth closed the gap between them, gently tugging at his shirt. "You sure? I have a printing press. '' She watched the realization come over him, they had to flip their game after everything went down with Turner. The old cash was cooked and she thought she killed her boss.

-

Five days had passed since her mini vacation, and she didn't say one word about Rio. They would think she was crazy for inviting him to join their empire. Ruby's words _"and then he shoots us in the face"_ often played on loop in her mind. He wouldn't. If he planned on killing her, he would've done it when he was near the lake, that would've been more convenient than in the middle of a suburban neighborhood. 

"We got a lot printed, and Tyler recruited a couple men from produce" Annie said, looking over her notes. Since they got the printing press and learned how to use it, they needed to expand their staff. They weren't able to wash the five hundred grand with eight people, it wasn't possible. 

The bell above the door dinged, letting them know a customer was in. Ruby was the first to leave the back room, freezing in the doorway. "B..hey B, you need to see this".

"I have mace and I will use it. '' Annie was the next to comment, hiding behind Ruby. She really didn't, it was an empty stencil package, but he didn't know that.

Beth easily squeezed around them to see Rio, his eyebrow arched in amusement. "You didn't tell em, huh?".

"No".

Ruby shot a worried glance to her left. Beth had that look in her eye she had seen hundreds of times before, power. "Son of a bitch".

"What?, What?" Annie asked, her voice thick with fear.

Rio gave his signature smirk, his eyes never leaving Beth's. "We're partners". 

Annie's jaw dropped to the floor, "not again".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I can't wait to hear your thoughts <3


End file.
